pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Noob Police/Archive1
Please use the Minor Edit option and Show Preview button to prevent flooding Recent Changes with your edits to Build:R/P Rampaging Spear. Also, do not save the page after typing in 1 sentence. Finish a large portion of an article and save it all together. :D [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:27, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ok sorry this is my first build :P :Sign comments with 4 tildes (~) - Rawrawr 14:41, 27 October 2007 (CEST) DE likely deleted the RaO spear build as we have seen a number of them here at the site. They all get shot down. If you think your version is an improvement, bring it up on the talk page of one of the builds that already exist here. Thought it would be better to give you a personal explanation, rather than one in the deletion comments box. - Krowman 21:56, 21 November 2007 (CET) Build:W/R HaO Warrior Why did you add RA an AB flag??? This build sacrifice some damages to use AoE attacks. Imo it is more a PvE strategy.-- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 22:47, 28 November 2007 (CET) Message Thx for the message^^. Havent looked at any of your builds. u sed u like my SoJ KD warrior thanks, i like it too, imm still testing so give it a try and tell me how it goes. GL and HF^^. Signatures How to get a signature: *Go to "My Preferences" (top right) *Under "Nickname" (below "Email) click the Raw Signatures button so that it is check marked. *Inside the Nickname space type in whatever signature you want. This is mine: [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] *If you want something along the lines of my design then just substitute in a picture. Instead of my GW_Dismember you put in whatever picture you want. It has to be AT THE MAX 50x19 pixels. Note:You MUST use your own picture for this, you can do this by going to . *Also make sure that this picture redirects to your file. Do this by editing the picture's page and inserting #REDIRECTUser:The Noob Police *If you want to change the color of your text then put whatever color you want where it says 'font color=(color)'. *EDIT: Make sure the sig links to your file, so substitute my username for your username. *Click "Save" at the bottom of the preferences page. *Whenever you want to insert your picture all you have to do is type ~~~~. *See PvXwiki:Sign your comments -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 02:43, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Show me the sig when youre done and I'll tell you if its good. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 02:47, 4 December 2007 (CET) Using templates from my page, etc. In general, not at all. Feel free to steal/borrow/etc. anything you'd like. Make sure you put them in your Userspace though. I'll move your ranger page to User:The Noob Police/Yeeaah Haaa. Just keep that in mind from now on. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask, either here or on my talk page. I'll get back to you in either place. cedave ( _buildpage) 10:06, 8 December 2007 (CET) Thanx :)-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:45, 8 December 2007 (CET) Enduring Harmony comment Harmony@0 There, I disproved you. --25pxGuildof 03:03, 10 December 2007 (CET) dude... LET IT GO!-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 12:45, 12 December 2007 (CET) :: or teh llama <3 2 u both.--Shadowsin 08:20, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::I wonder if placing uber-large images on peoples pages violates any policies.. As well as if having conversations that have no import to the user on said user's talk page does so, either. Meh. Wouldn't be the first time I'd done either.. /remembers Rawrawr's talk page of server-lag awesomeness. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:37, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::no policy.... yet....>.>.....<.<.......>.>. we are going to be the cause of it i am sure.--Shadowsin 08:39, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::Haha.. That'd be sweet. The last time I was the cause of anything, our school tightened network security by about a bajillion. cedave ( _buildpage) 09:01, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::LOL! you must teach me your hacking ways <3--Shadowsin 09:11, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Me? Hack? That'd just ridiculous. I would neverrrrr do such a thing. I just kinda find wholes and exploits better than some pros. That and I have a habit of accidentally writing magic functions in JAVA. cedave ( _buildpage) 09:17, 13 December 2007 (CET) HOW THE HECK IS ANY OF THIS RELEVENT TO MY TALK PAGE?!?!!?!?!?!?-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 14:10, 13 December 2007 (CET) :CAPS LOCK IS THE CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL! and look at the pictures... duh! xD--Shadowsin 14:58, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::It is relevant in the fact that something once posted long ago probably pertained to the topic, and, as we all know, relativity to the actual topic reduces with each post, therefore we are now to the point where I'm asking Shadowsin to marry me! cedave ( _buildpage) 04:48, 14 December 2007 (CET) :::wooo :D >:D --Shadowsin 10:16, 14 December 2007 (CET) NPA Get ready for Admin wrath. Calling me a jerk is clear NPA. --20pxGuildof 13:54, 21 December 2007 (EST) :You're not a jerk, you're an uberfuck bitch. But I still love you Moses! cedave buildpage]]) 04:30, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::OMG, Cedave, thank you. Me <3 you. --20pxGuildof 07:22, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::But violating NPA is so tempting sometimes. RustyTheMesmer 18:53, 31 December 2007 (EST) Dropping the NPA I'll drop my charges on you, just take off the fact I'm a jerk off you're main page. I'm willing to forgive and forget. --20pxGuildof 08:48, 22 December 2007 (EST) It was really bothering me... It was really bothering me that your Character thing so I fixed it. HAPPY?!?!-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 14:34, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Thank you so much!!!!!!11!!!!1-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:21, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::I am not you and you are not me, we leet? BaineTheBotter 10:44, 3 January 2008 (EST) Fixed you Incen arrows-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 13:02, 4 January 2008 (EST) New Signature deal with it-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 16:56, 3 January 2008 (EST) :I never expected you to change your sig, tbh, but thanks for being considerate. BaineTheBotter 03:19, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::the next siggy in the noob police saga.. this one honoring the best game known to man!! and german characters is ftw-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 15:44, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :::fail-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 21:41, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::lol wut--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:59, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Can I... Can I use your Box of Share the account with brother? Thanks in advance.[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] ([[User talk:Adriaanz|''talk]]* ) 10:51, 11 January 2008 (EST) Message from ~Howe304 I didnt know how to add before, i had to edit, thx for the support on my build (KD Smiter) its ready for testing, i think and i would appraciate it if you could rate it, thx Thanks Thanks for the support but i fear my build is going down the drain no matter how hard i try [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 19:44, 26 February 2008 (EST) Clean up... Cleaned up your userboxes for easier accessibly if you feel like changing them--Lord of Destruction 07:39, 29 February 2008 (EST) Bad Pics Your pics are a little fuzzy-- [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 15:29, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :A little... they are a f****** blur. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:31, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::well i dont know what was wrong when i was taking them, and im flattered some1 is acually looking at my userpage.-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 17:11, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::NÖÖSSS? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:13, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::been gone a while but, huh?-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 21:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Dude, you might want to hurry... Someone has an build in testing that is very close to one of yours in your sandbox-- [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 14:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :D:!!!!-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 15:16, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Song of The Week Yes... I know it is dead.. take it over and edit it as you please. I have kinda stepped away from Guild Wars and PvX for the moment... Thanks for noticing though... Joshgt2 (Talk) 07:40, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :oh sure, ill be happy to restore it :)--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 08:59, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::STILL ALIVE! But that's kind of Song of the Forever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 09:24, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Just about anything by Johnathan is epic awesomeness of forever. Such as ''Re: Your Brains. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:43, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If anyone has a song they would like to suggest, post it here.--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 09:53, 21 April 2008 (EDT) 1337 Yourself@999 [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:00, 7 May 2008 (EDT) woot!--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 16:01, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Upload See image:TNP Anti-Troll Act.JPG. --20pxGuildof 08:43, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :lol i was wondering why it wasn't working for some reason^^ thanks god--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 08:44, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::IDK either, but your welcome. --20pxGuildof 08:45, 17 May 2008 (EDT) Enjoy http://www.toondoo.com/ViewBook.toon?bookid=62116 hope ya like it [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 10:02, 19 May 2008 (EDT) More 1337 Skills Enchantment@2863Boon@1990Prism@10030 Btw DANCING DAGGERS IS AN EVIL SKILL!!!Daggers@666 [Dancing Daggers@'666''']